The Baby
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: Kaoru found a baby on the way home from school. This is the same as my old story Riku, but its better. If you don't like yaoi.THEN DON'T READ. Kaoru&Tamaki Kyoya
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru was walking home for school, because Hikaru had given Haruhi a ride home and he didn't want to interfere.

When Kaoru get to his house. He heard a cry and decided to investigate where the crying was

come, he found it coming from behind a tree by the Hitachiin estate. Upon closer inspection he realized, '_It's a baby_.'

The baby was covered in a soft, light yellow blanket. The baby stopped crying when Kaoru held it close to his chest. The baby looked up at him to reveal bright blue eyes. Then the baby went to sleep in his arms. Kaoru didn't know what to do, he sprinted the rest of the way to the mansion, careful not to jostle and wake the baby.

The maid came to him to get his book bag. She looked down at what was in arms. "A baby. What are you doing with a baby Kaoru-sama?" She asked him.

"I found him. The baby stopped crying when I held him." Kaoru said "I don't know

what to do, do we have a place for the baby to sleep?" He asked the maid

"Yes" The maid said and gestured for Kaoru to follow her. They

went down the hallway to a room close to his and Hikaru's room. The maid opened the door to what was apparently a baby room . "This is the

room." The maid said.

"Why do we have a room like this?" Kaoru ask the maid.

"This was your and Hikaru's old room from when you were babies." The maid

said.

" I'm home!" Hikaru said come up the stair.

"Oh no" said Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no what?" said Hikaru. He looked at the bundle in Kaoru's arms to see a baby. "Kaoru, where did you get the baby?"

"I found him." Kaoru said to the older twin. Kaoru went in the room, and

put the baby in the crib. He went to go to kitchen to get a bottle of milk for the baby. His family loved when guests came with their babies, the

reason for all the baby bottles. He got the bottle and made the baby milk, then went back to the baby, when he began crying again. He got the baby out of the crib and he sat in the chair next to the crib and fed the baby. Hikaru walked in the room and sat next to Kaoru.

"What are we going to do with a baby?" Hikaru said to younger twin.The maid had left to attend her regular duties.

"I want to have him with me for as long as I can." Kaoru said looking

down at the baby with love " And he's just so cute and when I found him, I

fell in love with him right way, like he was my own."

"What! Are you crazy!?" Hikaru said. "You have your life ahead of you

and you're risking it for that baby!?."

"No I just love the baby, as if he were my own, I want him to be happy. You

don't like that I want to have a baby to spend time with, Like you spend all of your time Haruhi." Kaoru said. The baby was done with the bottle so Kaoru put the bottle on the table and put the baby in crib. The baby went back to sleep. Kaoru walk out of the room, Hikaru followed.

"We have to find the mother of the baby." Hikaru said. Kaoru turned on the baby monitor, setting it near the crib. On the way out of the room he turned on the one he was holding.

"You do that. I found the baby on our land. So I think his mother didn't want him, though at least she might have wanted him to end up in a good home." Kaoru said.He stood to Hikaru's left as he was doing his homework in their room. " I really want the baby and I will call Kyouya and ask if I can bring him to the club with me tomorrow." And left the room.

"You really care for that baby, and you just found him too, don't huh?" Hikaru said, once Kaoru was out of earshot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes I do, I really care for him," Kaoru said. When Kaoru was done with  
his homework.

Hikaru ask, "What are you going to name it? "

"I was thinking of naming it Riku." Kaoru said. Just then, Riku started  
to cry and as soon as Kaoru heard, he rushed out of the room. When Kaoru  
enters Riku's room, he found that Riku's in his crib, crying with his  
little hands up in his face. When Riku saw Kaoru next to his crib, he finally  
stopped crying. And Kaoru picked up Riku and held it in his arms. But then  
Kaoru cell went off; he put the baby back in his crib and picked up his cell  
phone to see who it was. And it was Kyoyo.

He put his cell phone on speakerphone. "Hello Kyoyo." Said Kaoru. He then  
picked up Riku again and went to sit down on the rocking chair.

"Hello Kaoru, I just wanted to call to say that the plans for tomorrow are  
changed. We are not going to be knights; we are going to be normal. Tamaki  
broke a sword today. Can you tell Hikaru too?" Kyoyo said in a voice with no  
feeling in it like it was nothing.

"Kyoyo can I bring someone with me tomorrow, for the host club?" Kaoru  
asked looking down at Riku happy to have found him and no one else but him.

"Yes, why and who would that be?" Kyoyo ask.

" Well I found a baby on my way home from school. He was on my land and was  
crying his eyes out. I could not just leave him there so I took him and taking  
care of him. And I named him Riku. Can we put a little place for him in the  
changing room so Hikaru and I can go check up on him during school hours?"  
Kaoru answers Kyoyo.

"It changes a lot and you can add Riku to your act with Hikaru. I will make  
plans right away from Riku. And will have things he need in the changing room  
right away. I will also call the school so it would be ok for you to bring  
him. So you can check up on him. Come to the music room tomorrow, I would like  
to meet Riku and Tamaki would like to me Riku too." Kyoyo said to him,  
sounding a little happy about it.

With that, they finished talking on the phone. Kaoru was then looking at Riku  
with happiness and love. Kaoru was so happy that he gets to bring Riku with  
him. Riku looked up at Kaoru with love, like he was his mother. Kaoru got up  
with Riku holding him in his arms and went into the kitchen to feed himself  
and Riku.

After that, Kaoru with Riku in his arms went back up to Riku's room to find  
some old cloth for him to wear. He had found pajamas for Riku and put it on  
for Riku to sleep in.  
Then he went to the bathroom to have a quick bath. After the quick bath was  
over Kaoru was smiling away. Riku was sound asleep with a smile on his face.  
Kaoru did not want Riku to sleep in his crib tonight.

Kaoru wanted Riku to sleep next to him in his room. But Hikaru would not be  
happy about it. So Kaoru put Riku back in his crib and watched him sleep  
soundly. Kaoru smiled and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheeks before  
heading out to Hikaru and his room. Kaoru found that Hikaru was sound asleep  
as well.

He smiled and went to snuggle next to him. At first Hikaru moved away a bit,  
because he was still mad for having a new baby around. Then Kaoru snuggled  
closer to Hikaru. Hikaru gave up and let Kaoru snuggled against him. Because  
he was almost about to fall off his bed, because there was barely no room left  
for him. So he just let Kaoru sleep closer to him.  
" Hikaru." Kaoru whispered in his ears.

"..." No answer.  
"Hikaru." Kaoru whispered again.

".." Still no answer.

"Hikaru." He whispered a little louder this time.

"What?" Hikaru practically almost screamed at him.

"You still mad at me?" He asked him.

"Maybe." Hikaru answered. Kaoru then gave up and went to sleep. He did  
not want to ask any more questions, because he knew it would be a bad answer.  
"Goodnight Hikaru." Kaoru whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. With  
that, Hikaru blushed. "Goodnight Kaoru." Hikaru said and they all now went  
to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kaoru woke up, he looked down at Riku. Riku hadn't woken up a single  
time that night and did not cry at all. Kaoru only woke up once to see if Riku  
was ok. As Kaoru got up, he went to take a quick shower when he was done he  
did his morning routine and put his uniform on.

Right on time when Kaoru was finished, Riku started to cry. Kaoru runs to the  
bedroom and get Riku. Riku stopped crying as soon as Kaoru started going  
around in circles. Kaoru started to fall more in love with Riku. Hikaru woke  
up when he had heard Riku cry. Hikaru looked up at Kaoru with Riku in his  
arms.

If Kaoru were a girl, he would be a great mother and a wife. where did that  
come from? Hikaru shook his head as his mind was on that. Kaoru saw his  
brother shake his head and stopped going around in circles.

"Good morning Hikaru." Kaoru said and smiled at him and walked out of  
their bedroom. Kaoru then went to Riku's room to look for some cloth with  
the uniform colors on it. He found one and it would look great on Riku. He put  
it on Riku and left the room. Kaoru walked to the dinning room for breakfast.

He put sat down in his chair with Riku in his arms. He got the bottle of milk  
that was Riku's and gave it to him. Kaoru smiled at Riku as he drank the  
milk. I was so lucky I Found Riku, I love having him, it was not even 24 hours  
yet, but I love him so much.'

Hikaru was starting to get really jealous of Riku for getting all of  
Kaoru's attention. And Hikaru did not get none at all from Kaoru. While  
Hikaru was thinking he got up to take a quick shower and did his morning  
routine as well, and when he was done he put his uniform on. After that Hikaru  
went down stairs to the dinning room and saw Kaoru feeding Riku and Kaoru  
smiling at Riku. Hikaru then felt very jealous now.

Hikaru sat down next to Kaoru to eat his breakfast. After they both ate their  
breakfast, Hikaru and Kaoru with Riku in his arms left for school. In the limo  
Hikaru asked.

" What are you going to do during class if Riku is in the changing room and  
wakes up and starts to cry?"

"Kyoya asked the school to get me a pass so I can go and check up on him  
when I want to." Kaoru said happily, looking down at Riku with love. Hikaru  
was now getting more jealous then ever and mad. When they got to school all  
three went to the music room.

When they got there Kyoya had the pass for Kaoru to get out of class. Tamaki  
was smiling away and came up holding his arm out, so he could hold Riku.

" May I hold him for a while. Please Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded and put Riku in  
Tamaki's arms gently. Riku looked up at Tamaki and gave him a look that said  
you- look- funny. Tamaki and Kaoru saw it and started to laugh. Kaoru went  
over to Kyoya.  
" Is Riku's things set up?" Kyoya looked at Kaoru.  
"Yes, Are you going to put Riku in your act?" Kaoru smile.

"Yes we are." Kaoru answered. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and started yelling.

"What is happening?!?" Kaoru look as if he was mad.

"You must have not listened to me yesterday at all did you?"

"I listen to you! You don't care what I think! I don't like Riku! He  
is all you talked about yesterday when I got home! Riku is all you care  
about!" Hikaru yells at Kaoru. Kaoru was hurt about what Hikaru said.

"All you care about is Haruhi!" Kaoru yell back at him. Kaoru looked at  
Kyoya and said. "May I do an act with Tamaki and Riku today?" Kyoya look at both the  
twins then back to Kaoru.

"Yes, because I think it's the best thing to do right now." Kaoru went  
to sit next to Tamaki, who was sitting at a table with Riku. Kaoru then gave  
Tamaki and Riku a smile as Tamaki smiled back. Hikaru was now angrier as ever  
and today he did not want to in act with his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru put his arms and hands out to Tamaki. " May I have Riku back Tamaki?" Kaoru ask with a little sadness in his voice. Tamaki gently put Riku in Kaoru arms. Kaoru pull Riku close to him and smile down at Riku, then back at Tamaki.

"Tamaki is it all right if you and I do an act today?" Kaoru asked him frightened.

"Of course we can do an act together today. Kaoru but why are you asking to do an act with me when you have Hikaru to do an act with? Is Riku going to be in it too?" Tamaki questioned him.

"I'm not going to do an act with Hikaru today, because he's basically mad at me right now and hates Riku." Kaoru said as tears was forming down his eyes. Tamaki pull Kaoru in to his and put his arms around Kaoru. He was like a husband to Kaoru and father to Riku.

"I'm positive he did not mean this at all. Kaoru. And Kaoru today it's just going to be me and you to do the act together not you and Hikaru ok? Just you and me." Tamaki said grinning at Kaoru who smiled back, Tamaki whipping the tears off Kaoru's face. They sat like that until the ten-minute bell rang.

"Tamaki want to come with me to put Riku to sleep?" Kaoru asked him. Tamaki answered by giving Kaoru a smile and nodded his head 'yes'. Kaoru got up off Tamaki's lap, they walked to Kaoru, and Hikaru's changing room. (In my story the Changing rooms are sound proof so no sound go out or come in. so the bell cant be heard in the room and Riku can sleep with out be woken up by the bell ring) Tamaki opened the door for Kaoru to go in first.  
Kaoru went in and put Riku in the crib on the left side of the room. The crib was white with blue blankets with ducks on it. Tamaki comes in the changing room and stand right next to Kaoru.

" Don't worry you can come during classes with the pass to see him and Kyoya gave me a pass too. So you can get me during class if you need me, ok?" Kaoru grinned at Tamaki gratefully.

"Thanks, now let's get to class so time can fly faster and we can come back and check on Riku soon." Tamaki said as they both left. But then Kaoru still felt bad about Hikaru.

Time skipped to the end of school. Time flied to the end of school. During school hours,

Kaoru and Tamaki went to check up on Riku occasionally.

Kaoru and Tamaki were both having the best time of their life doing the new act together for The Host Club. Kaoru would hold Riku and feed him with Tamaki arm around his waist. When a girl asked if Hikaru was ok with the act, Kaoru looked up at the girl.

"Hikaru does not care about me right now." Tamaki held Kaoru tighter with Riku still in Kaoru's arms.

"Hikaru has no brain if he does not care about you and you are mine, no one can have you if I have a say in it." Tamaki said. Kaoru felt like he was in haven and was not willing to come back. 

"Yes my king I am yours and yours only." Kaoru purred.

Hikaru was with Kyoya right now. "Now that I think about it Kaoru looks really happy with  
Tamaki," Hikaru said sourly.

Kyoya looked up at Kaoru and then Tamaki, back at Hikaru and said, "They do. What are you going to do if Kaoru asked not to do your act anymore?" Hikaru thought about it.

"I'll just stand with you because I'm happy talking with you. I'm staying with you." Hikaru answered. Kyoya smile a little. Just a little.

"Yes, you may for the time being." Kyoya said in an amused voice. He could not help but wonder what might happen to the Hitachiin brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

After their host club duties were finished, Kaoru and Tamaki went to the changing, room the get their stuff to go home. Tamaki walked Kaoru to the front of the school and saw his limo but not his twin. 

"Kaoru where's your limo?" Tamaki questioned Kaoru. He looked at Kaoru's face and knew something was wrong right away.

"Hikaru gave Haruhi a ride home again. So I have to walk home again." Kaoru said and smiled weakly.

Tamaki thought for a minute, after a couple of minutes he asked. "You want me to go with you to your house to your things so you could stay over at my place tonight and Riku, like a true family!" Tamaki said dreamily.

"Yes!" Kaoru answered admittedly with lots of joy in his voice. "I would love to!" He added a little embarrassed. Tamaki was happy Kaoru said yes.

Tamaki put his arms around Kaoru and pulled him into a hug, just as Tamaki's limo pulled up. Tamaki opened the door for Kaoru to get in first then Tamaki afterwards. Kaoru put Riku in Tamaki's arm to get in, when Kaoru was in Tamaki swiftly but gently put Riku in Kaoru's arms back and Tamaki sat next to him.

Tamaki told the driver to go to Kaoru's house first so he could get his things to stay over. As Kaoru stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by. He remembered a time when Hikaru and he promised each other that they'd never leave each other for anything. But Hikaru broke their promise and is now upset and left for Haruhi. Tamaki knew Kaoru was upset about Hikaru but he did not what to say anything. He had no brother or sisters, he just couldn't relate. So he stayed quit during the whole ride.

Kaoru exit the limo, once they entered the house Kaoru went to get his things for over night at Tamaki's place. While Tamaki stayed in the living room playing with Riku.

As Hikaru pulled out from his limo he saw that Tamaki's limo was here, went inside the house, and saw that Tamaki and Riku playing in the living room.

Hikaru went up to Tamaki and asked. "Where's Kaoru? And what are you doing here!?" .

Tamaki felt depressed yet angry with Hikaru for how he had been acting towards Kaoru lately. "He went upstairs to get some things so he and Riku can stay over at my house." He sounded as angry as he felt. Hikaru went to his and Kaoru's old room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" Hikaru said trying not to yell.

Kaoru twisted around in surprise. "H-Hikaru" Kaoru stuttered, afraid of what Hikaru was going to say.

"That doesn't answer the damn question! What do you think you are doing!?" Hikaru yelled, not even trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm going to stay at Tamaki's for tonight." Kaoru answered quietly and went back to packing.

"Why? There's no reason to Kaoru!" Hikaru stated.

"I'm going to be back, I'm not going to be staying there forever!" Kaoru said angrily remembering how Hikaru always leaves with Haruhi all the time without saying a thing. "Even though I would like to!" Kaoru added sourly as he clicked his suitcase closed and stopped next to his brother who was clenching his fists in anger. "You already left me, so what else can I do?" Kaoru asked sadly and left down the stairs before Hikaru could say anything.

Hikaru thought about what his brother had said once it sunk in. "Fine, who needs you anyways." Hikaru said sourly, turned on his heel, and swiftly walked out of the room.

They both thought the same thing then: 'I've never needed him and never will'. Kaoru thought to himself and left with Tamaki, as Tamaki had Riku in his arms.

"Ready?" Tamaki asked. Kaoru nodded his head and left the house without saying anything back or to Hikaru.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Riku made it to Tamaki's house. Riku had fall a sleep on the ride home to Tamaki's house. Tamaki showed Kaoru where his room was. Right next to it was a baby's room. Kaoru gently put Riku in the crib and left the room. Kaoru went to Tamaki's room and put the suitcase next to Tamaki's bed. Led on the bed to think of what just happen.

Tamaki at the time was having dinner, and was getting worried when Kaoru was not coming down after they had put Riku to sleep in his crib. The only place Kaoru last stopped at was Tamaki's room so Tamaki decide to go up and check. Tamaki want up stairs to see if Kaoru was all right and found him. In his rooms a sleep. He smiled and led next to him sleeping on his chest, hugging him tight.

They both wake up an hour later. Kaoru just stayed awake in Tamaki's arm not moving or letting go. He likes the feeling of being in Tamaki's arms. Tamaki was about to pull away when Kaoru said, "Don't, I like it, I want to stay in your arms a little longer."

Tamaki smiled at that and just snuggled closer to Kaoru holding him tight and not letting go.

"Tamaki I want to stay with you. I think I'm falling for you." Kaoru said sounding  
scared. Tamaki, when he heard Kaoru say, he didn't know what to say, Kaoru starts to pull way now when Tamaki held him closer stopping him from not moving.

"Kaoru I fallen in love with you a long time ago. I love you and I want to stay with you  
too." Tamaki said with love.

Kaoru was happy now and said, "I love you too, Tamaki." Tamaki then pulled closer to Kaoru and started to kiss him at first Kaoru was shocked but then he kissed him back hungrily for his kisses and loving his kisses not wanting to stop this.

Riku started to cry as they were kissing and the both of them had got up and went to the baby room to get him. When Kaoru entered the baby room, he went to go pick him up and held him close to his chest gently rocking him. Tamaki went to sit down on the rocking chair and grabbed Kaoru, so Kaoru is sitting on Tamaki's lap.

Tamaki kisses Kaoru again. This time they don't pull away, it fell like a really long time, before they pulled again for air smiling at each other and holding each other as Kaoru is sitting on Tamaki's lap. Riku looked up at them like they were his real mom and dad and with love. Tamaki and Kaoru looked back like Riku was there child and with love to.

"Kaoru lets go have dinner and bring Riku to." Tamaki said as Kaoru get up. They went downstairs to the dinner room. Kaoru was socked be the in the room. and saw that everything was silver and gold. The table was sat for two people and a baby stool. Tamaki lead Kaoru to his sit and let him put Riku in his high sit first.

Once Tamaki sat down, they ate and talked for a while. They were talking about lots of things. Once they were done eating, they decide when they saw Riku asleep, that he would be sleeping with them tonight. With everyone in their sleeping outfit, they went to sleep and had Riku with them in their arms as they're hugging closer together. But with Riku with them, they stole kisses between each other.

"I love you Kaoru, with all of my heart, now and forever. No ones going to hurt you when you and me around to protect you ." Tamaki said with a lot of love in it.

"I love you to, Tamaki with all of my heart to, now and forever." Kaoru said with just as much love. They kiss once more after that, they fell asleep with Riku in between them. They were now soundly asleep with Riku sleeping with them. Holding on to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

After Kaoru left Hikaru, he had to think of what had happen. After an hour of thinking about what had happen Hikaru finally found out what Kaoru said was true, but he does not like Haruhi. He likes her as friend, sister kind of thing not a girlfriend. He thought about whom he liked more and it was someone from the club. Someone as in Kyoya, Kyoya was on his mind for the time being.

Hikaru needed to talk to someone about this. He wants to talk to Kyoya. Hikaru then decided to call him. He got his cell out and found Kyoya's number and pressed call.

It rings one time, then another and another... finally someone answered. It was Kyoya.

"Hey, It's me Hikaru."

" Hey Hikaru." Kyoya said. For some reason Hikaru heart started to beat faster. He didn't know why. He only needed to talk to Kyoya. But about what? His feelings or about people and his brother thinking he likes someone else?

"What's wrong Hikaru your voice sounds a little down when you talked to me and you stopped breathing a bit." Kyoya told me. I forgot I think I'm starting to cry.

" Hikaru, are your crying?" Kyoya asked me. I couldn't breathe nor say anything and after a while Kyoya spoke again. " Come Over Hikaru so we can talk face to face."

"Ok" I finally said and hung up. I walked over to Kyoya's house. I knocked at his door and finally he saw me. He figured I was crying because he came up to me and hugged me.

"What's wrong Hikaru I never seen you like this." Kyoya said hugging me. "I know, I don't know what's wrong." Come in, I'll make you tea and we can talk."

"Ok."  
Out of Hikaru pov.

So Hikaru and Kyoya walked in the house, Hikaru sat down as Kyoya made Hikaru some tea.

"Ok so tell me what's up?" Kyoya said putting down tea for me and himself.

"Nothing, I guess, things going crazy, Kaoru is mad at me and thinks I like this which I don't. "

" Really you don't like this girl? I thought I heard things that you do?"

"It was a lie, Kaoru told thinks I like a girl because he doesn't knows I like someone else and that I was mad at him for leaving and all."

" I see."

"Yeah, so I'm really upset about this and that I don't like the girl I don't care they say I do or don't because I like some one else."

"Who do you like?"

"Who do I like?"

Hikaru think about it again. For one last time.

The same one came up. "I the person I love the most, is the one, who win my heart straight from the being of the host club. I… I…"

Kyoya think that it might help Hikaru out if he told him little thinks of the person he'd love. "The person I love the most, is the same too. From the being I love the person. He make me happy when he smile. I love his smile. His not Tamaki, if you want to know."

Hikaru was surprised. He think that Kyoya would love Tamaki, but its not. "I love…" Hikaru start to blushed. Kyoya saw the blushed on Hikaru face, he wants to know now! "You Kyoya, with all of my heart."

Kyoya went over the table put his arms around Hikaru' neck and pull Hikaru to him and kiss him. It was passionate kiss with a lot of love come for Kyoya and Hikaru felt it. Hikaru start to kiss back with just as most love.

Kyoya pull away a little. They both were breath high. " I love you to Hikaru." Kyoya kissed Hikaru again.

Kyoya start to pull Hikaru up still kissing him. When they were standing. Hikaru put his arms around Kyoya's waste. Kyoya push Hikaru down a hall. To his room. Kissing all the way.

When they get to his door. Kyoya pull away and said. " I don't want to make love to with just yet. I want to wait and see where is goes with us. For now, lay in bed with me ok."

Hikaru smile and said. " I would love to." Kyoya kissed Hikaru again and push Hikaru to the bed and lay him down to the bed gently. When Hikaru hit the bed he pulls Kyoya down on top of him.

They start to make out. They both pull away. Kyoya get off of Hikaru and lay next to him. Pulled Hikaru to him. They both cuddle together.

"I love you Hikaru"

"I love you to Kyoya." That the last thing that happen for them.

It night for both Hikaru and Kyoya.

Kaoru and Tamaki.

i'm not going to update till i get 5 review

with what you think of it


	9. Chapter 9

Inside The Host Club room

Hikaru had just came in to the room with Kyoya

next to him both hold hands and smile a little at each other. They want to a table, sat down to want. 

Outside The Host Club Room 

Kaoru as hold Riku in his arms. Will Tamaki was in front of him.

"What wrong, Love" Tamaki asked.

"I can't Tamaki after what yesterday. I don't think I can see him." Kaoru saided.

Tamaki put his arms around Kaoru and pulled him close. "You'll be fine, Kaoru. Let me hold Riku so you can to talk to him ok."

"Ok." Kaoru gently put Riku in to Tamaki arms. 

Inside The Host Club Room

" Kyoya I don't think I can. What if he still mad at me? What do I do." Hikaru asked.

"You'll be fine just tell him what you told me ok." Kyoya get up and around the table to him. Put his hand out to. Hikaru took it. Kyoya pull  
him up. 

The doors open to Host Club. Kaoru and Tamaki (Holding Riku) walked in.

"H…Hikaru may I talk to you alone?" Kaoru asked. Sound sacred

"Of course Kaoru." Hikaru said, just as sacred.

The two twins walk to the back of the room.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry for what happen yesterday." Hikaru said.

"It's ok I forgive you." Kaoru said back. "Hikaru Tamaki and I are together. And I have to ask. Are you going to do anything to stop it?"

Hikaru started to smile again. "Kyoya and I are together. Are you going to do anything to stop that?" Hikaru ask back.

"No." Kaoru smiled back.

"Do I have mine twin and brother back?"

"Yes." The two twin hug and were happy that they have what they want.

After the hug they walk back to the people they love.

"O and Kaoru I don't hate Riku." Hikaru said. Smile when Kyoya put his arms around. Hikaru kissed Kyoya.

"You better not. You're my twin." Tamaki put Riku back in Kaoru arms and put his arms around them both and kissed Kaoru.

Both twins were happy, and in love.

Everyone was happy. 

And for that day on the two acts were

Tamaki, Kaoru and Riku.

Kyoya and Hikaru

They get a lot more money with the kisses in it.

Riku mother was never found so Kaoru and Tamaki became his Partners.

SO EVERYONE SO WAS HAPPY.

A Black kit comes out ( Hey i hope you like my storyand hope youreveiw for it to) 

The Blackkit thinks (O dont forget to check out my other story to) (Bye Bye) 

Blackkit runs off


End file.
